


A Glorious Nightmare

by drhanniballecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhanniballecter/pseuds/drhanniballecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is having a nightmare, or perhaps a fantasy of killing Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glorious Nightmare

Darkness surrounded him.  
  
It used to be cold and uncomfortable, but it’s not anymore. Newly, it was warm and loneliness felt comforting in a way that he couldn’t quite understand.  
  
In a way that was almost frightening.  
  
He looked around himself, but his eyesight wasn’t useful to him. It was too dark, wherever he was. He couldn’t tell if the room he was in (if he was even in a room at all) was five or fifty feet across, he couldn’t even make out his own hand when he held it out in front of his face.  
  
Did he even have hands or a face? What is reality but a compilation of sensory input…what happens to reality when there is no sensory input? When it’s dark and silent and odorless and tasteless. The only thing he can be sure of, is that he exists, and that he is sentient.  
  
He moved as if he were walking, whether or not he was actually going anywhere was another matter entirely. It seemed like hours that he walked with no change at all, until one did come. He _felt something._  
  
Sensation, at this point, was so foreign to him that he couldn’t identify it. It felt like pressure with no distinct reason for being there. He stood there for what seemed like several more hours, trying in vain to understand the pressure he felt. It was all over him, it encumbered him. It was then that he saw it. It took a human shape, and bared itself naked.  
  
Shrouded by the darkness and swarming with flies, it was walking away from him. As he heard footsteps fleeting into silence, he followed with a quick pace.  
  
As he got closer to it, it moved away faster, as if to evade him, but he was faster than it. The closer he got, the more he examined it. It’s skin was bright and flawless, and it shone as if reflecting some sort of light, but there wasn’t any to be reflected. Hearing the buzzing of the flies as he came within a few feet, he waved an arm, and scattered them. He lunged at the man who was faceless upon turning to him, but the moment he expected to feel skin, he instead felt smoke, as the man had dissipated to a mist.  
  
From the mist, starling birds appeared into existence, chirping as if to warn of a great danger, and then quickly fleeing into the darkness.  What was the danger they were warning of? He had an eerie feeling that it might be him that they were feeling from, that he was the danger; the one that inspired fear, and from that he feared himself.  
  
He ran away quickly, as if to escape a thought. Maybe he could run so fast that he would get away from himself.  Maybe if he met the faceless man again, he could capture him this time, and learn the truth.  
  
He did in fact see the man again, but he was not faceless this time. He had evolved into a stag-like figure. Black horns protruding out of the man’s once flawless skin, he wore a crown of flowers and flames. His face, as he turned to meet his eyes, was a mess of shadows and hatred. Sharp teeth bared themselves to him, and inhuman growls threatened to attack.  
  
He fell to his knees upon seeing the great monster before him, and it approached. Claws jutted out from the monster’s fingertips and tore into his flesh. He screamed, but it produced no audible sound. He could not see himself get ripped apart, it was too dark for that, but he felt it as real as anything. A great power surged through him as he could no longer bare the pain, and in a swift movement, he grabbed the creature’s claws, and tore them from it’s body.  The creature screech terribly- _that_ he could hear- and it retreated from him. He got up with great difficulty and lunged toward it, bearing it’s own claws as weapons against it.  
  
It did not dissipate this time, it couldn’t. The monster only screamed louder in agony as shreds of darkness tore from it’s being. As he clawed at the monster who had clawed at him moments ago, he could feel the life being stripped away from it, and given back to his own self. Swipe by swipe,as the screams grew louder and more terrifying, he felt like he was achieving some holy purpose. He enjoyed this monster’s pain, he enjoyed hearing it scream and suffer, and he enjoyed being the one to cause it.  
  
As shadows were ripped away, the monster took it’s more human shape once again. Naked, imperfect, and bleeding horribly, it was defenseless in front of him, and begged mercy.  
  
He looked at the pitiful man, bending over him, and showed a dark mercy. Ripping a single claw from the hand of the monster who had already gone, he wielded it like a dagger, and plunged it into the man’s heart, twisting it deeper until the final scream left the man’s lips.  
  
He stood up gloriously, and placed on himself the crown of flowers and flames. It melted to his skin, and poisoned his body, and he thrived by it. He no longer feared being feared, for he had conquered the devil and by doing so, the devil’s sins had become his own. He fashioned himself a throne from the corpse of the monster, and wielded great power when he sat on it. He ruled the shadows he had once felt lost in, and he ruled them with a strict and merciless hand.  
  
He was beautiful, and all powerful darkness.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment or leave kudos please :x


End file.
